Enough Is Enough
by soulprincessangel
Summary: For months Frank has tried to get close to Kim but keeps getting shot down. Finally sick and tired of all the ridicule and embarrassment he makes a drastic decision that will change the lives of all those involved.
1. Kim

Jack, Milton, Jerry and I were on the school field. It was lunch but Milton insisted that we all start revising for the upcoming exams. But that was just making me stress more. I lay on my back looking up at the sky, watching as the clouds drifted above.

"What you doing?" Jack asked.

I turned my head to my right and there he was doing the same as me. "Just watching the clouds and trying not to panic about the exams"

And Frank who recently seems to be wherever i go, ready with a compliment or asking to do something for me. It was starting to annoy me, more than usual.

"You will be fine" Jack said taking my hand. "you always are"

"You would do better if you both started to revise sooner" Milton said.

I sighed "Milton don't worry me, Julie and Donna are going to the library after lunch to revise. You should come with us"

"Nah thanks we are going to do some at my house" Milton said.

"Hey Kim you are looking lovely today" Frank said.

I sighed. "Frank you are blocking my sun" i said "what do you want now?"

"I wanted to ask will you go to dinner with me?"

Honestly it took all of my strength to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"Kim he is so out of your league" Jack said standing up.

I jumped up. I had an idea of what would happen next, its been happening a lot lately Frank has been following me and Jack. Jack tries to defend my honour and they end up punching each other. "Frank think about what you are going to do"

Frank's face was turning redder and redder. He exploded with rage and thrust his fist towards Jack. I jumped in his way and blocked his punch with my arm.

I held him back and then pushed him to the ground "You shouldn't have done that"

"Kim leave him he's not worth your time or energy" Milton said snapping his book closed. "Come on we better walk back to class"

"you are so right" i said.

Jack put his arm around my shoulder and towed me away As we walked I glanced back at Frank who glared back at me.

"Hey beautiful" Frank said cornering me at the library.

"Not going to work Frank" I said rolling my eyes as i ducked under his arms.

I grabbed the book i needed and walked back to where Donna and Julie were sitting reading a book.

"Seriously what do you see in Brewer?" Frank asked.

I thought for a moment as i sat down "That's a tough one care to help me out girls?"

"Jack has brains, he's kind, considerate" Julie said

"Jack is hot, has great hair, lovely dreamy brown eyes and never fights for no reason unlike you" Donna said.

They both laughed.

"Frank i don't like you in that way. It will never ever happen. I like someone else" I said truthfully. "Besides its none of your business with Jack"

Julie whispered something to Donna and they both laughed.

"SSH!" The librarian snapped.

Donna, Julie and I laughed again once the librarian had disappeared behind the stacks.

"Come on we better revise before we get kicked out" Julie said opening her book and flicking through the pages "We'll start with... Hey Donna what are you writing?"

Frank turned and went back to his friends.

Donna shrugged her shoulders, waited until Julie wasn't looking and flicked a note at me. 'read it' she mouthed.

Frank's looking us whts goin on wiv u 2?

I shrugged my shoulders.

'What is going on?' she mouthed.

I sighed and scribbled a short quick explanation of what happened on the field and passed it to her.

She read it and laughed, looking at Frank "What a joke"

Julie snatched the note off her and read it too. "Loser" she said loudly.

The librarian's face appeared in the middle of a book stand. "I will throw you girls out if i have to tell you to shush one more time!"

"Kim you're not interested are you, in Frank i mean?" Julie whispered, ignoring the death stares we were getting from the librarian.

I shivered just at the thought of me and Frank, together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. Eugh that is disgusting. I will probably be brain damaged before i even consider that. Quick happy thoughts before i throw up everywhere with that lovely thought.

I shook my head "definitely not. Like i said to Frank there is someone else i like"

"Who?" Julie asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

Donna and Julie looked at each other

Like Donna and Julie said before I like Jack for many reasons but the main one he treats me like an equal especially when we are sparring. He's always been there for me and i literally can't remember what my life was like before i met him.

I kept my head down. Please just leave me alone, Frank. It will never happen! Don't keep persisting he's only going to hurt himself.

"You bitches" Frank snarled.

Donna gulped, her eyes had got really big in shock. Her mouth hung open. I have never ever seen Donna lost for words until now.

Julie whispered, she looked absolutely terrified almost to the point of shaking or trembling. "Don't look behind you"

I didn't have chance as a big bang shook the school.


	2. Jack

Milton, Jerry and I sat in the side hallway on the second floor of our school, opposite the lift. It was kind of private, especially since there was some study classes on. We should be in that study class however Milton persuaded us to sit in a hallway so that he could play teacher (in other words be a total nerd). He read out of one of the textbooks while Jerry and I were supposed to be listening to him and taking notes but since Jerry was too busy making paper aeroplanes and i just couldn't concentrate because i couldn't stop thinking about Kim we weren't doing well.

There was a loud bang.

I could hear screaming from the classroom next to us.

"What was that?" Milton asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "Maybe a science experiment gone wrong"

Jerry flicked his paper aeroplanes at us both "You two worry too much it'll be nothing"

I shook my head, i wasn't convinced. It sounded too loud to be just nothing.

"Knock it off Jerry!" Milton snapped. He sighed "Come on the girls will be revising so should we"

I agreed with Milton, he was right: i know that Kim is stressing and i am sure that Julie is too. Kim wants to go to some prestigious karate school in Japan but to get in she needs to ace all of her exams. Julie wants to be a vet so she needs to ace the sciences.

Jerry waved his hand in front of my face. "Yo dude what's been going on with Kim and Frank?"

Did i actually have an answer for that question?

I laughed. "I don't think that Kim even knows herself. I hardly think that Frank understands himself"

I told them all about Frank's attempts to try win Kim over and steal her attention. But after seeing most of his failed attempts I don't think that we need to worry that Kim would ever consider dating Frank. I hope she finds that idea as ridiculous as i do.

"And you? What do you think about it all?" Milton asked.

Jerry nodded "It must make you jealous"

I smiled "There is nothing going on between us and anyway there is nothing to be jealous of. Do you two honestly think that Kim would actually be interested in him, especially after every daft advance he has made towards her?"

They both shook their heads.

"She likes you" Jerry pointed out.

I hit the back of the head softly "We are just friends"

I found it hard to hide my smile. The truth is that i do like her and i think i always have, ever since that time i first saw her in the school cafeteria. I never told anyone that. She looked extremely beautiful that day with the hardly any make-up, her lovely blonde hair tied back in a pony and that was before i got to know her.

"Yo earth to Jack" Jerry said impatiently waving his hand in front of my face again.

I blinked my eyes.

"You were away with your angel" Milton said.

"Give it a rest" i said "If anything does happen between us two it will happen before you hear of it"

Suddenly all the classrooms near to us emptied quickly and loudly. What on earth is going on?

"Quickly you three outside now!" A teacher barked at us. "All of you quiet!"

"What is going on?" Milton asked.

"I don't know but as quick as you can move go" She said as we followed everyone down the stairs and out into the yard.

What on earth is going on? There is no fire drill. There is no alarm going off. Everywhere is quiet like a ghost town. Like everything is dead. The teachers looked panicked even though they were trying to hide it. Aren't they meant to keep calm at all times?

"Have you seen Kim yet?" I asked Milton as i looked everywhere for the girls.

He shook his head "Any clues for what's going on?"

"Not yet" Jerry said, he tried to force his way through everyone on the yard to check that our friends made it out okay.

"I hope its nothing serious" Milton said.

I pulled out my phone to check to see if Kim or Julie had text me. No such luck. "Have either of you had a message off the girls?"

They both shook their heads.

Milton looked like he was going to be sick "Why do i have a bad feeling about this whole situation?"

I don't know how i feel but i guess i am more worried now about the girls. It isn't like Kim not to text but maybe with them being in the library her phone is turned off.

"Well its not everyday that they cancel lessons without telling us a reason why" Jerry said

Milton and I smirked "Normally you are the reasons why the classes get cancelled" we reminded him.

"And you both should be thanking me" Jerry said proudly "The sub sinker always wins"

" i wish they would tell us why they've cancelled classes and made us all come out here" Milton said, ignoring Jerry's remark about the sub sinker "My laptops in there"

I agree with Milton, i want to know why classes have been cancelled, why we weren't allowed back in the school and why the teachers looked panicked and scared. And besides that i wanted to know where Kim is. Shouldn't she be outside with the rest of us?


	3. Julie

**Julie **

It was just a normal day. Well as normal it can be when we are only thinking of exams, exams and grades that we have to get to get into our chosen colleges. I shouldn't be worried but I am because I really want to go to vet school and I need A's in every subject to get onto the best course. Everyone says that I'll be fine but I can't stop having this sinking feeling that something is going to go wrong with my exams and I won't be able to get in. Kim wants to go to come karate school in Japan so she's in the same boat as me and if I know Kim as well as I think I do then she is probably stressing more than me.

So I suggested that we come to the library and study here where we have all the books and its quiet.

But now Frank is here and he was chasing Kim and hoping for her attention. He turned away and reached into his backpack, to pull out something that I never thought I would ever see, but especially not in my school: a gun.

Donna gulped. I never thought I would ever see Donna speechless she always had something to say. But I guess not this time.

"Kim don't look up" I warned. I didn't want Kim to look up and influence Frank in his next decision.

She didn't get the chance.

Frank pulled the trigger and the library glass door shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. The echo screeched on and on as the noise shook the school. Hopefully everyone in the rest of the school will get out safely or at least hide and not come to the library to see what was going on.

Donna, Kim and I didn't move but everybody else ducked to the floor, hiding under tables.

How can Frank be so stupid? I can't believe that Frank would have the guts to bring a gun to school and let alone shoot it but he has. I was wrong.

Frank paced up and down the library floor. He wasn't taking notice of anybody but Kim, taking the occasional glance towards her.

No-one said a word. What was there to say? Frank was wound up and by the looks of it he wasn't going to listen to reason.

"Why Frank?" Kim asked not sounding like her usual confident self who normally defend herself against Frank.

He shrugged his shoulders "Why do you find it funny to make fun of me?"

"Frank I never meant anything by it" Kim said, sounding honestly upset that she had hurt his feelings. "Can I turn round so I can talk to your face?"

He didn't reply. He hadn't stopped pacing. Did Frank plan this? He just had to. But I wouldn't have thought he was that smart.

Kim turned round very slowly. She didn't look scared or fazed by the gun however she did keep her eye on it. I wanted to know what Kim was thinking. There was no way of knowing without asking but with Frank as wound up as he is it could be fatal asking the wrong question.

"What are you thinking?" Donna dared to ask.

"Shut up I don''t know shut up!" Frank said rubbing his head. He pointed the gun at Donna "Not another word"

"Frank they did nothing to you let them go" Kim asked. "Its me you want right?"

Again Frank said nothing.

What did Kim do that was so bad that Frank would turn to a gun to resolve it? Wouldn't it be easier to talk about it? Mind you this is Frank that we are talking about nothing is ever sane with Frank. He never actually thinks about what he is doing until after he's actually done it. Typical guy.

Luckily Milton is not like that and I know that if there is anything wrong we can talk it through and sort it out by listening to each other. Its too bad that Frank doesn't feel like he can do that. It would be a lot easier and not risking anybody's life.

Frank sat down on the table in front of us and started to play with the gun.

"What do you want to achieve?" I asked even though I knew that Frank probably didn't know the answer himself.

Frank pointed the gun at the library window and shot, blowing a hole through the window. "Don't push me I know you've been turning Kim against me" he snapped.

"No we haven't. Its Kim's decision whether she wants you or not" Donna said.

I'm scared that someone is going to get hurt. Frank keeps messing with that gun and I don't know I long I can last being sat here terrified of what he may do whether it be accidental or on purpose.

Donna took my hand and held it tight. At least I am not alone. At least I have my two best friends with me but I honestly do not know what I would do if Frank hurt any of us.

Kim still hadn't said much. This wasn't like Kim or maybe she was planning hat she should do. With Frank in a state like this we had to be careful that he didn't shoot at one of us. I just hope that Kim was thinking of a way to get us all out of this.

Hopefully Milton, Jack and Jerry are not still in the school and have got out safely. I hope that they don't get any stupid but charming ideas like they need to break back into school to save us. Although that would be pretty cool I think that it would be better if they stayed away especially because Jack and Frank have never seen eyes to eye. From what Kim had told me Frank had been jealous of Jack because of his karate skills and because he lost Kim from the Black Dragons to the Wasabi Warriors. I can't imagine what would happen if Jack came here to save Kim and Frank ended up shooting him. Kim would probably murder Frank.


	4. Milton

School was always my safe haven. I always thought it would be safe no matter what, a place of learning and where i would prosper and grow. But within minutes that has all changed and no-one has bothered to explain why this has happened.

School has now been disrupted and not for any of the usual excuses such as fire drills. Lessons are cancelled and all of everyone's belongings are still in the school.

I am glad in a way that we decided to hang about here rather than revise at my house, not only because my father would just disrupt us with all his experiments but we wouldn't have a clue what on earth is going on here. Well that doesn't really help us being here as we don't actually know yet what is going on but hopefully we will soon.

The most distressing thing about this is we haven't heard off or seen the girls yet not since i saw Kim on the field but still its worrying. Especially because Julie normally texts me by now. It was making me sick with worry just thinking about it, not knowing if they are safe or not. All we can do is hope and wait for the best even though it is not helping in slightest and the teachers look as terrified as we feel. They've barely spoken a word to us since we got out of the building, apart from every so often asking us to be quiet which some of us do better than others.

There was another bang and we all ducked to the ground.

Panic erupted around us like a volcano that had been lying dormant for thousands of years. People were crying, whispering shouting questions.

"Everybody stay down" our headteacher snapped.

"I think that was a gun shot" Jerry swallowed hard, I have never ever seen Jerry look that pale before. I wonder why he thinks that bang we heard was a gun shot.

I looked up at where I thought the sound came from, i could see something round like a crack in the middle of what I thought was the library window on the third floor.

It was hard to for me to believe, almost something out of a nightmare or a tv series or a film so I shook it off. A gun at school that was absolutely ridiculous. I never thought i would say those words together in the same sentence. I never thought it could be true. I never thought that something like this would happen so close to me.

I was struggling to fight back how sick i felt right now, my friends the girls Kim and Julie are missing. What if Kim and Julie are trapped? What if they are hurt, unconscious even and can't call for help? What if we don't see them again? What if someone is badly hurt?

I shook my head. I have to stop thinking of the worst and start hoping for the best. It is the not the best situation but I have to start thinking like Jack does and be braver and worry less.

I threw up. I felt absolutely horrid but it was probably nothing compared to what is going on in the school. A gun can kill, A gun can severely injure. Sickness just makes you feel like utter rubbish but at least you are alive. And there is no blood with sick unless you are terribly unwell.

"Wow that is horrid dude" Jerry said.

Jack shook his head "No" he pointed to the school "what's going on in there is horrid. And I don't know about you two but I think that we should try to find out about our girls"

Jerry and I nodded in agreement, we can't just stay out here and worry about them we have to do something.

I stood up and wiped my mouth "Jack is right we have it much better out here"

I know Kim can deal with a stressful situation but i am not sure about Julie. Julie is the nicest person i know. She is the kindest, sweetest person in the whole word despite being the complete polar opposite to her uncle. But even if Kim can defend herself in hand to hand combat no one can protect themselves against a gun.

I wish i knew what Jack was thinking. He hadn't said much at all about Kim and know he is just as worried as i am about her.

I swallowed hard, the rotten after taste still there stuck in the back of my throat, "You don't think Frank is to blame?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders he was pacing up and down on the yard but he got faster and faster.

I guess mentioning Frank's name was a bad judgement call. Ever since the first dojo match between us the wasabi warriors and the black dragons then Frank and Jack have been mortal enemies especially where our Kim is concerned.

"There must be a way of getting inside without being detected or putting anybody else in danger" Jack said speaking to himself "Come on Jack you can think of this"

If anyone can work it out then Jack can, he's always been good at coming up with plans and ideas and convincing whoever he needed to help implement them. If it was me i would be rubbish, yet ask me anything to do with science and i am your man but when it comes into getting into a building that is more Jack or Jerry's scene. Its like we don't really have anything in common apart from our karate, yet our skills compliment each other its strange.

"I've got it" Jack announced moments later.


	5. Donna

**A/n - I know its been a while since i have updated but i have been writing bits and pieces for lots of different ideas that i have. Please enjoy!**

**Donna**

I'm worried now. Kim hasn't said a word. She's not even made a sound since Frank pulled out his gun, and now it seemed like she was winding Frank up regardless of whether Kim was doing it on purpose or not. Now he was holding the loaded gun up to Kim's head and he was threatening to use it, and we all believe him, we'd be foolish not to especially after his lovely demonstration before when he shattered that window.

My throat was dry. I can't even imagine what Kim feels like right now since Frank is sat on a table directly in front of us pointing the gun towards Kim. If it was me i would be in pieces but Kim is sat there with a blank expression, no emotion or at least if she was feeling anything she wasn't letting it show.

Frank snorted "What's the matter Kim? Has little miss chatterbox finally lost all words to say? Come on Kim this isn't like you. You normally have an answer for everything or some irritating miss know it all speech that gets on everybody's nerves."

And there it was: the first sign of emotion from Kim, tears were forming in her eyes but i could tell she was fighting to stop them from showing. "You want to talk? Then let's talk" She said "Tell us what do you want?"

He laughed again "That is so funny" He passed the gun from one hand to the other and then back again. "I think i have made that quite clear what i want Kim or weren't you listening?"

She didn't say another word, all she did was keep her eyes pinned on Frank and more importantly that gun. How did Frank get hold of a gun in the first place?

I wondered what Kim was thinking. She was good at disguising how she truly felt, especially if she didn't want to seem weak. She is in the most danger right now and Frank is to blame. God knows what he is thinking right now.

"Frank please tell us what do you want?" Kim repeated.

He shook his head "I have already told you plenty of times what i want but each time you don't seem to listen" He stood up and squeezed Kim's face between his left hand. "I am getting bored now"

"Let us go then!" I pleaded "you can make this stop!"

"Let us go and this can all be over!" Julie cried.

"No!" He roared, knocking over the table behind him with a big bang. He paced up and down again brandishing the gun as if he thought that we might forget about it if we didn't see it. As if we would after we saw the damage it did to the window. "You are not listening! No-one is listening to me!"

He pointed the gun at some unsuspecting boy and shot him in the chest.

"I will shoot you, i will shoot all of you!"

"Frank what do you want to achieve?" Julie asked, she looked really pale and her breathing didn't sound normal. Julie has asthma a very mild form of asthma which doesn't appear much but we all still know it can at any time.

"Julie do you have your inhaler?" I whispered.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks "its in my locker"

Kim swallowed hard "I am happy to talk Frank but let Julie go to her locker and get her inhaler do you want to be responsible for her death too?"

"Enough is enough" He said, he was getting more annoyed now but we had to try convince him.

"Frank let Julie go. Let us all go" I pleaded.

He grabbed Kim by her hair and flung her against the wall "I said enough is enough"

Kim was dazed, clutching her head. She mouthed "I'm okay"

"Frank, why do you need all the hostages?" I asked. "You can at least let some go as a peace offering"

What does he expect to happen? He is nuts. There is thirty of us trapped in here with him and those are the people i could see before this started. Maybe he thinks that he can walk out of this a free man, but realistically he would be arrested.

He shook his head. He didn't say another word. I think he was concentrating i have never seen him like this before. Maybe he is thinking about what is going to happen when he lets us go. Hopefully he will let us go for Julie's sake. For Julie's sake if he agrees to let just one person go I would pick Julie and i am sure that everyone else in here would choose her too. Exactly how long can a person suffering from asthma last without the inhaler before they die? Hopefully she can hold on with the rest of us.

"Please Frank i will do anything you want just let Julie go" Kim begged.

Frank dragged Kim up from the floor "I love you, i will always love you and you love me"

Kim laughed. "Sorry Frank but i never have liked you"

Frank's face completely changed into the face that you normally see on a psychotic killer or in a horror film or something like that. He held the gun up against Kim's leg and bang.

Kim's wide eyes will haunt me for the rest of our lives.


	6. Jack 2

**Jack**

"There must be a way of getting inside without being detected or putting anybody else in danger" I said speaking to myself "Come on Jack you can think of this"

I just need to calm down and not panic. My mind was working overtime. Kim is she okay? Is everyone else okay? I had so much to think about such as how we are getting in, how we take down a maniac with a gun? Everyone was looking to me for the answer and for once i had none. This might be harder than we think. Frank could be working with someone, i can't imagine Frank being smart enough to come up with a plan like this.

"I got it" i said after a few moments of pacing up and down "I know how we are going to get inside and save our girls" It was a simple plan just get inside and we take him down. I can figure out how we are going to subdue Frank later.

"Frank is dangerous" Milton reminded me.

I burst out laughing "This is Frank we are talking about, the same one who can barely spell his own name, the boy who cannot fight without his followers or whatever you want to call them by his side. What do you really think he is capable of" There was another gun shot and we heard screaming. There was another couple of gunshots and the lights went out in the library.

"Erm scratch that, he is very dangerous and very stupid so we need to go now, keep low and quiet" i said "Follow me and keep moving. We don't want to stop just in case he has someone roaming the halls"

I led them into the school through the toilets on the bottom floor. "Be on guard we don't know if any of Frank's crew is helping him but if they are we need to take them out as quietly as we can and besides we don't know if anyone else if armed as well. We could be walking into a trap.

We took it slow me going first to check in front of us, Milton in the middle and Jerry last to make sure that there was no-one behind us to catch us off guard.

I swallowed hard. I didn't want to admit it to my friends but for once i am scared. Scared of Frank. I never thought i would ever admit to that but i am. He has somehow got himself a gun and he is taunting all of us with it, if he really is stupid as he leads us all to believe then he could cause some real damage, especially since we didn't expect it.

We made it up to the second floor without stopping at all. The school was deserted thankfully we hadn't seen anybody yet. Good that means that he is alone, that he didn't plan any of this and lastly hopefully he is going to make mistakes which will let us save everyone.

"What are we actually going to do when we get in there?" Jerry whispered. "What are we going to do with Frank?"

"Take him down any way possible" I said. I still hadn't figured that out. I just hoped that i would have the answer once we come face to face with our enemy. I just hoped that everyone is okay, especially Kim because i can't imagine life without her now.

I love her blonde hair, i love her blue eyes that remind me of the ocean. I love the way she doesn't care what anybody thinks of her and she is so confident. And i can't ever forget the fact that she is the only one who can take me in a proper one on one spar. I know she can defend herself but no-one can defend themselves from a gun and a maniac. Okay i love her and i don't ever want to admit it but i do.

I heard someone running, their footsteps getting closer to us. I pulled the guys backwards behind the lockers and held a finger to my mouth, mainly for Jerry's benefit. It could be Frank, they could be armed. They could be looking for us.

Whoever it was they were struggling to breathe. The foot steps just stopped in front of the lockers where we hid.

"Oh my god oh my god" The girl was panicking, she was all over the place. She dropped some keys on the floor. She was breathing fast, as if she was struggling to breathe.

Milton gasped "Julie!" he said pushing past me and Jerry to get to his girl "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and collapsed into Milton, gasping for breath and crying. She didn't have her glasses and her clothes were covered in blood.

"She's having an asthma attack get her locker open" Milton ordered as he sat her on the ground. "We want the blue inhaler"

Milton helped Julie to take the inhaler as she was shaking and she was in shock.

"It's okay honey you are going to be okay. Just take it nice and easy. Relax, That's it"

I knelt down on the ground next to Julie and Milton "Julie what happened?" I asked her gently after a few moments as we waited for her breathing to slow.

She cried waterfalls clutching onto Milton as tight as she could "i still can't believe it...Frank held the gun up to Kim's leg and he...he...shot her" She held up her hands they were stained with blood.


	7. Kim 2

Frank paced up and down the library brandishing the gun in the air as if he wanted to show off. He didn't want us to forget what he had in his hand, what damage he could with it. He shot a bullet at the library window to prove it.

"Please Frank I will do anything you want just let Julie go" i begged.

Frank said nothing. I almost laughed because this has never happened before: Frank was speechless for once and all it took was for me to beg. Well he will not hear it again. What is he trying to prove? Is he desperately trying to win me over or something? If he is then he is going about in completely the wrong way. I would rather stick pins in my eyes and set myself on fire than be Frank's girlfriend for even a minute.

He was beginning to really scare me and i don't scare easy, i would never admit that to my friends let alone Frank. I was scared for my friends but especially Julie her asthma was just beginning to be managable and this, this could ruin it for her. Her breathing was getting faster, her asthma taking hold. I hope its not an attack. I don't want her to suffer because of me and definitely not because of him.

Frank leapt at me and dragged me up from the floor, forcing me against the wall. I hit my head but i didn't want to show any sign of weakness it would only give Frank a big ego. "I love you, i will always love you and you love me"

Now he sounds lovesick. I laughed. It sounded so stupid. Never have i ever, and never will i ever love Frank. I don't whether i should laugh or be horrified about the idea of us two being together. It sounded ridiculous. A dream of Frank's which will never came true, not as long as i live. If he loved me then why is he doing this? Why would he want to hurt me and my friends if he is in love with me? Wouldn't he want to keep me safe and protect me if he truly love me?

"Sorry Frank but i have never liked you."

Not even when we were both in the black dragons. I put up with him because i had to, not because i wanted to. Everybody thought that i was being mean but i was only being honest. It was better than lying. Lying only brings chaos, hurt, pain and hatred.

I think i hit a nerve, okay, maybe that wasn't the smartest thing to say to Frank especially when he is already wound up and he is holding a gun which he proved had real bullets in it. I have never ever seen Frank's mood change that fast. And not to this level before. He looked and was acting like a deranged psychotic killer. Frank was scaring me.

Before i realised what was happening he pressed the gun up hard against my thigh and pressed the trigger...

A hot burning pain like flames slapping me shot up my leg. It felt like i was on fire. The agony was too much and my blood smelt so strong. It was like i was paralysed, in shock. My eyes were wide open, stuck. In shock.

Julie was kneeling in front of me pressing her hands into my leg to stop the bleeding. She was talking but it was like i was death or she was mute, i couldn't hear anything. She disappeared from my sight.

This pain is the worst pain i have ever felt in my life. Please somebody make it stop. Please...

It was cold. Too cold. But i was hot, why am i hot when the room is cold? Is my body shutting down? Is my body giving up? I can't give up if that is the case i had to fight i have to stay alive for Julie and Donna.


	8. Julie 2

_**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews. One guest reviewer has asked me two things so here are the answers yes i have already written about Kim being shot the first one being Donna**__**'s perspective and the last chapter was Kim's. The next answer is yes Kim is laughing at Frank because she doesn't believe that Frank will put her in danger however that soon changes.**_

_**So here is the next part and yes, this is another perspective of Kim's shooting however this Julie's part before, during and after Kim is shot. Enjoy. **_

**Julie**

"Frank what do you actually want to achieve?" I asked. I was trying to hide it but it my chest was beginning to tighten. I was struggling to breathe but we had worse things to worry about like Frank murdering all of us. All i need is my inhaler which...oh sugar plum i left in my locker.

"Julie? Your inhaler?" Donna whispered, her eyes pinned on Frank.

I shook my head as tears rolled down my cheeks "Locker"

She reached over and squeezed my hand "Don't worry we'll make it through this" Julie said.

What if i never see Milton again?

"Please Frank i will do anything you want just let Julie go?" Kim pleaded with him.

Frank shook his head and he grabbed her by her head and dragged her off the ground. "I love you, i will always love you and you love me"

Kim laughed "Sorry Frank i never liked you"

He pushed her up against the wall and pushed her up against the wall. I closed my eyes, i didn't want to see any more.

The sound was deafening. I didn't want to open my eyes but knew i had to. When Frank shot her he had let go of her and let her slid down the wall, her blood pouring out of her leg.

I rushed over to her side, my breathing problems briefly forgotten, my best friend needed my help. I tied my scarf around her leg pressing it into her wound to try to stop her bleeding.

Frank grabbed me and pushed me away Kim "Don't help her she deserves everything she gets for all the laughing, the jokes, the leading me on and the secrets and the pranks and Jack" He spat after saying Jack's name.

I couldn't reply. My asthma unbearable now.

"Stop It" Donna snapped "Frank this has got to end."

I heard a bang.

"Run Julie run" Donna screamed.

It sounded like she was having a struggle. I didn't hear another gun shot as i ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't stop. I didn't look back. Even if i wanted to. I didn't stop. I ran so fast that i stumbled down the stairs leading from the library. I hurt my ankle. I didn't care, i just needed to keep going. I had to get help.

It felt like the never ending corridor, it didn't seem to get any shorter no matter how much i willed it to end. I was shaking as i eventually reached its end and made it to my locker.

"Oh my god, oh my god" I fiddled with my locker key, my hands i had only just realised were slippy with Kim's blood. The key clattered on the floor.

My breathing sped up as i bent down to pick it up.

"Julie" Milton appeared by my side "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and collapsed into him, gasping for breath as tears streamed down my face.

He sat me down on the ground "Get her locker open, we want the blue inhaler" he pushed my fringe off my face. He ignored my shaking hands and helped me to take a couple of puffs. "Its okay honey you are going to be okay. Just relax. Take it nice and easy. Relax, that's it"

I closed my eyes and relaxed just as he said. Gradually my chest was beginning to loosen and after a few minutes my breathing was back to normal, as if my attack never happened.

Jack knelt beside us. "Julie what happened?"

I clung tightly to Milton as i told the three of them what happened. I held up my hands, they were still shaking. They were covered in blood. "It's Kim's blood she's ... Dead... So much blood..."

Jack had the look of thunder on his face. "Is he still there? In the library"

"i think so..."

"What are you going to do?" Jerry asked Jack.

"You are coming with me, Milton get Julie outside and get help"


	9. Donna 2

I was getting irritated now. Why did Frank feel like he needs to do this? Its a little bit drastic for a few silly comments Kim and I may have mentioned maybe once or twice. Everyone gets bullied but is this truly the only way he saw out of it?

Tears that I fought so hard to keep in finally escaped and rolled down my cheeks. He was punching Julie all because she was trying to keep our friend alive. She was struggling to breathe but I didn't know what I could do to get us out of this horrific situation as quickly but as safely as possible. I needed to do something to save us all. Poor Julie couldn't take much more of this and neither could I. I don't know how Kim is doing but I hope she can hold on just a little bit longer until we get her some help.

"Stop it Frank this has got to end" I screamed, throwing myself at the maniac. "Run Julie Run!" We wrestled on the ground, Frank throwing a few punches, me kicking and kneeing him as hard as I could.

I watched as Julie left the room. She never looked back. Good. I don't think I could stand it if I saw her face right now.

Frank pinned me on my back when I was distracted and put his face frightening close to mine. I could smell something foul in the breath. Was he drunk? "This has nothing to do with you, you interfering cow!" he snarled at me.

I spat in his face "Kim was right you are an idiot, a drunk idiot at that! This has everything to do with me! After all you are keeping us all hostage in here. You've shot my friend, physically punched Julie who is asthmatic"

He stood up brandishing the gun, holding it against my forehead "Maybe I should shoot you right here and now save us all the agony."

I gulped. Maybe its time I shut up. I am making it worse. Frank is able to do anything he has already proved it many times today.

"Oh what's the matter? Has a cat got your tongue?" He spun the gun around in his fingers again. "Donna why did you get involved I had no problem with you before today. The only one I wanted to hurt was Kim. Everyone else is collatoral damage.

I shrugged my shoulders. I am not Julie. If I was I would do the smart thing and keep quiet but I am me and I don't act like that. "You've made us all suffer and for what? A few stupid comments? Frank wake up! Everyone in this room has been bullied or been spoken about behind their back. We all hear things we don't like but we don't go around shooting innocent people"

He grabbed me by my neck squeezing it so tight now I was struggling to breathe. In my panic I was opening and closing my hands attempting to get him off me, as if I could reach him. He hurled me at the wall with all his strength. I didn't feel the pain as my head hit the wall but I heard it and it sounded sickening. "She isn't innocent, not today. She deserves everything she is going to get"

"Unlike you Frank?You have shot some people, you have damaged school property you are going to be arrested once this is finally over. Why don't you let us all go?" I asked. I felt sick, he was making me sick. I wasn't going to admit it though all I want to

do is get myself and Kim out of here alive.

He was making it hard though. He was really angry now. He was going off on one ranting and raving about words and things but I gave up trying to understand where he was coming from. Pacing up and down every so often reminding us that he still has that gun. He made it clear he didn't care who he hurt and he wasn't bothered about the inevitable consequences that he has brought upon himself. So I gave up listening. Most of it he was moaning about Kim and Jack or Jack and Kim anyway.

"Frank!" The door burst open and in hurtled a blue line.

I almost cried in relief as Jack knocked Frank to the ground. Frank still had the gun though. It looked like it was super glued to his hand or something, unmovable. We needed to get it away from him. Jack thought the same and was trying his best to disarm his enemy.

"I hate you for what you have done to my girl" Jack said as he kicked Frank in the face. I didn't want Jack to stop attacking Frank, is that wrong?

Not much longer, I said to myself. Jack is going to save us. Jack is going to take him down and teach him a lesson for hurting all of us.

Frank was wrestling Jack on the ground now but Jack put up more of a fight then I could.

I crawled over to where Kim was sitting, leaning against the wall in a pool of her own blood. Thankfully she was breathing, it was very shallow and her pulse was weak but she was still here with us.

"Jack's here now It's going to be okay Kim" I promised tying her beautiful blonde hair up out of her sweaty face. "Your boyfriend is going to do that saving the day thing he does"

"Donna watch out!" Jack shouted.

I turned to see a bullet inches away from me.


	10. Milton 2

I led Julie out of the school. She was still in shock and shaking, holding her hands out in front of her as her fingers dripped Kim's blood on the floor leaving a trail behind us. I still can't believe what is happening right now. I love school. I used to love coming here, I used to feel safe coming here. But now Frank has changed my mind about it, because of him I am going to be haunted for the rest of my life to come to school.

I rubbed her arms to try warm her cold skin as she sobbed into my chest. "it's okay you are safe now" I tried to reassure her.  
She stayed quiet.

Our school nurse rushed over to us and helped me to sit Julie down. "Julie are you hurt?"

Julie didn't reply.

"Julie is that your blood?" the nurse asked as she checked Julie over. "Julie you are covered in blood is any of it yours?"

I noticed that she didn't touch the blood that was on Julie. Maybe leaving that for evidence.

Julie shook her head.

"It's Kim's blood Julie said she was shot" I said. "Frank has truly lost it"

"Milton that was a stupid thing to did - wait where is Jack and Jerry?" our principal asked. He was angry. We did sneak into the school, disobeying his orders. Oh boy I am going to have detention when this is all over.

"inside." I replied "We found Julie by her locker having an asthma attack. We managed to give her inhaler and then I brought her out here. Jack and Jerry stayed to go help those in the library they are going to need help"

"Milton the police and an ambulance are on the way" he replied "What's going on?"

"Frank has lost his mind. He has got a gun and it is loaded with bullets. He has Kim and Donna trapped in there with other students."

The police and the ambulance arrived at the same time. I went to sit with Julie who the nurse had wrapped in blankets. She wasn't shaking any more but still held her fingers out in front of her. She kept her eyes on the blood which had now dried dark.

There was another gun shot. Julie flinched.

"Julie" I said softly

"it was bad Milton it was really bad" she said bursting into tears. She put her head on my shoulder. "Frank is not going to stop until Kim is dead"

I didn't say anything for a few moments. I needed the silence. I needed to think. But then I started to over think again. "Do you think...do you think he shot someone else in there?" I asked cautiously.

She didn't reply. She looked up at the library window that was shot before.

"Julie are you okay?" I asked.

I wish I was Jack. In these situations he knows how to act and what to say. Me? I make a mess of anything. I don't know how to make it better.

"My breathing is better, if that is what you mean?"

I nodded.

"They are still in there Milton, our best friends are still stuck in there with him and there is nothing we can do to help them. I am as good as I can be with my two best friends stuck in there and I don't even know if they are going to survive. Before I managed to run Kim looked so pale. She could die Milton and we have to stay here! We left them in there we should have gone with Jack and Jerry!"

"I know but I don't know what to say all we can do is wait" I kissed the top of her head. "They will be out soon. The police has gone in they'll get them out"

I was trying to calm us both down. But part of me doesn't believe it. I feel like I am breaking inside but I need to stay strong for Julie's sake. I need to believe it though. We both need to believe that our friends will be okay. That is the only thing which is helping Julie at the moment, we both still have hope. But Kim has been shot and Frank seems all too happy to demonstrate that the gun has got bullets inside it.

I didn't say anything else. What else was there to say? I would just be repeating what I have already said. I kept my eyes on the main door of the school waiting and willing for our friends to escape Frank's clutches.

The doors opened and Frank was dragged out of the school by the armed police. He looked like he had clearly lost it.

Julie hid her face against my chest "i don't want to see him ever again"

"None of you have heard the last from me!" Frank screamed before he was forced into the police car.

Everybody cheered as he was driven away to the police station.

"it's okay he's been taken away" I said to her. "He's not going to bother us again."

Julie lifted her head and looked at me, the hope back in her eyes "it's over finally. Hopefully they lock him up and throw away the key"

The school doors opened once again. A policeman was carrying Kim in a fireman's hold. Jack was limping as he and Donna supported each other coming out.

Our friends, they made it out alive. We survived Frank's frenzied attack.


	11. Jerry & Donna

I watched Milton leave with Julie. As I did there was nothing I wished for more than being able to leave with them. It seemed like the safest idea would be to follow them but I am not that smart. Jack is my mate and he needs me right now. I have to follow him, no matter what.

"Come on" Jack moaned dragging me towards the library by my shoulder. "i need to see if Kim is all right"

Julie said Kim was...dead. Julie herself was covered in a lot of blood not just a tiny bit but a lot. How long can a person survive without that much blood? Mind you I don't think it matters what I say to Jack he won't believe me or trust me until he sees Kim for himself. Why does he want me to go with him? Maybe to stop him. If he looses control he needs someone to stop him. I am the only one who has a chance at calming him except for Kim but she might not be able to help.

"Jerry get a move on!" Jack moaned as he reached the top of the stairs for the library. "i can see him, he's holding Donna by her neck."

He turned to look at me "no matter what we have to get the girls out, whatever it takes"

I nodded, my throat dried out. What if we get hurt in the process? What if Frank shoots us? What if one of us dies?

"I'm going in he's just thrown Donna against the wall"

Jack didn't wait for my reply. He threw open the door and charged in before I could even blink "Frank!"

I sighed and ran after him. He was fighting with Frank on the ground. "i hate you for what you've done to my girl!"

Frank laughed "she's not anyone's any more" he just about whispered just so Jack could hear. He forced Jack onto his back on the ground.

I didn't know what to do my mate was fighting literally to defend our girls who were terrified and gravely injured.

Donna crawled over to Kim. I went over too, to see if I could help her. There is...so much blood. I felt sick but Donna was dealing better than I was.

"Jack's here now it's gonna be okay" Donna promised as she tied Kim's hair up. She pushed the loose bits of hair behind Kim's ears. "He's gonna do that saving the day thing he does"

Kim was barely breathing, We needed to get her out of here now.

Frank jumped to his feet and shot at us.

"Donna watch out!" Jack shouted.

I leapt in the way of the bullet that hurtled towards her a second before it could have hit, pushing Donna away from the bullet. Well Jack did say protect the girls whatever it takes. And Donna is not harmed by the bullet.

"Jerry!" she cried as I fell back with the force of the bullet. Man taking a bullet hurts like hell. I watched the blood pour out of my chest as felt my life slipping away.

Donna grabbed my shirt and shook me gently. "Why did you do that you brave stupid dummy!" She cried. She looked beautiful when she cries. She once told me she hates crying because she goes red and puffy but to me she is always beautiful. I never told her that.

I kept my eyes on Donna's. I didn't want to think of anything else.

"Jerry did you hear me that was very stupid but very brave! Jerry I love you"

I couldn't reply as I took my last breath. My last ever memory was Donna's beautiful face. I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Donna **

Jerry slipped away in my arms. I couldn't stop crying.

The police burst in and wrestled Frank to the ground.

Jack appeared at my shoulder "Donna he's gone"

I looked up at him and shook my head "He can't be"

"Donna we have to go with Kim" Jack said.

I remembered then, my best friend had been shot too. She needs to go to the hospital.

Jack helped me to my feet. He put his arm around my shoulders " It's over" he said as we followed the police out of school. One of them held Kim in his arms.

I noticed Jack was leaning on me. "Jack are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No but he's killed my best friend, shot my girlfriend and kept you and Julie hostage I hope he rots for what he has done." he replied as the police handed Kim over to the paramedics.

"Jack go with Kim" I said "i will go with Milton and Julie to the hospital Kim needs you"

He hugged me "i am sorry Donna for what happened"

"Me too" I said in almost a whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks.


	12. Milton 3

I sat with Julie and Donna in the back of the ambulance as it took us to the nearest hospital. Although the injuries sustained by the girls were minor compared to Kim's the paramedics were still worried about them. Julie was sat up on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on her face to help her breathe. Her breathing was gradually getting better with its help even though she kept attempting to take it off, much to the annoyance of the paramedic.

Donna wasn't fairing any better to be honest. She hadn't said a word since she had come out of the school with Jack. She currently sat opposite me with her chin propped against her knees rocking from side to side. Donna's mascara was running down her cheeks. Her eyes, red and tired from all the crying, didn't look away from her shaking fingers which still wept blood (the paramedic had tried and failed to convince her to clean it off). Donna was reluctant to let anyone touch her, even me but I eventually managed to convince her to let me put a blanket around her shoulders.

What actually happened to the girls in there? I guess we would have to wait and see since they are still in shock.

"He's dead" Donna said, bursting into tears. "He's dead"

I let out a sigh of relief, at least she is okay to talk.

"Milton" Julie whispered. She had pulled the oxygen mask off again. The paramedic had given up with trying to get her to wear the mask, even though Julie's breathing was getting worse again.

I shook my head "please Julie keep this on" I put the mask back on her face, held her hand and stroked her hair to try calm her. I didn't know what else to try but it always seemed to work for Jack and Kim. "The worst is over now" I said trying to reassure them both. I hope I am right but let's hope we all get the time to heal.

"He's dead, Milton, nothing is ever going to change that" Donna said a tear rolling down her cheek.

I gulped. Do I really need to know? "Donna...who died?"

Donna looked me in the eyes for the first time today. "Jerry"

It must be a mistake. Jerry can't be dead. Donna can be wrong can't she?

"He died saving me" Donna explained, fighting back even more tears "He took a bullet for me. I didn't ask him but now he had lost his life.

Julie pulled the mask off. "I am so..."

"Julie your breathing might stay like this if you do not wear that mask!" The paramedic said ignoring Julie fighting. "Julie its only for a few minutes we are nearly there"

I closed my eyes. So much has changed in just a few hours. How are we all going to recover from this? For all we know the girls are all going to have long lasting reminders of this horrible day, a day we would all rather forget. We have all lost a good friend in Jerry but Donna, she has lost something more than any of us can ever imagine, she has lost a piece of her heart. One thing is for sure: all of us are going to have nightmares for the foreseeable future and the only one we can blame for that is the psychotic monster.

When we finally reached the hospital Julie was wheeled off into A &amp; E as her breathing had not improved as much as the paramedics would have liked. I think Julie was still panicked about everything that had happened today so it wasn't really helping.

Nurses kept crowding around me and Donna, all trying to convince Donna to let them examine her. But Donna was terrified, she clung to my shirt like it was her life line, so she refused every single time. Eventually the nurses gave up once Donna and I had told everyone of them that we felt fine. That wasn't the case Donna needed checking over however she wasn't ready yet, especially not to be looked after by a stranger. I did manage to get her to promise that as soon as we have news of Julie then she will get herself checked over.

We sat in the waiting area outside the A &amp; E, hoping for any news to come our way. Donna didn't say anything and I didn't know what to say anyway. Both of us are in shock and are missing our friend.

"Please you must know something!" Jack shouted as he followed a nurse down the corridor towards us. He grabbed her wrist to get her full attention "Please tell me what's going on with my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know" the nurse said. The poor girl looked absolutely petrified. "They've only just taken her I will try get someone to come speak to you as soon as they can"

"Jack, go easy they might not have anything to tell you yet, I am sure that they will tell you if they have anything of importance to let you know" I said approaching him with Donna still attached to me. The nurse had ran away as soon as I had distracted Jack. "What's going on?"

"Milton, Donna, Kim she's been rushed into emergency surgery. All the nurses are refusing to tell me what is going on! It sucks!" He screamed punching the wall, tears running down his cheeks "Milton I don't think I could cope if I loose Kim as well."


	13. Jack 3

My angel looked beautiful laying there on an ambulance stretcher. Her shiny blonde hair was tied up in a scruffy pony. I call her little miss chatterbox, most of the time her constant talking was annoying although it is one of the main reasons why I love her so. From the moment I first saw her she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and she continues to be so even to do this day and hope forever more.

For a moment, just thinking about the girl I love, I forgot about the predicament that she was in. If it wasn't for her injuries she had because of that moron and the blood she has lost then I would have called my sleeping beauty too.

The ambulance was cramped, my ears were screaming because of the howling siren warning everybody we were coming. The paramedic was keeping tabs on Kim's breathing with a mobile machine and Kim was wearing a oxygen mask. I wish Milton was with me he would understand what the paramedic was doing.

"I know it looks scary but I need to monitor her breathing until we get her to the hospital. I am not able to clean her up as the police may need evidence" the paramedic explained "Hold her hand, talk to her, let her know that you are here with her if might help her"

I took her hand in mine, it was cold as ice. Her usually peach coloured skin had turned grey as she fought for life. "Kim I really hope this works I feel stupid sat here talking to you when I am not even sure that you can hear me. However the paramedic told me this could help you get better. I hope she is right. You would be laughing if you could because this is so mad. Who would have thought this morning would have brought us here"

"You are doing really well" the paramedic told me when I paused. "we are almost there"

I nodded "Did you hear that Kim? We are nearly at the hospital. Kim did I ever tell you how much I love you? Did I ever say how much you really mean to me? I don't think there are enough words in the world to describe how much I love you. I have loved you from that very first moment I saw you in the school cafeteria, for now and forever more. Please don't let him win, don't let him take you away from me"

Tears rolled down my cheeks as reality punched me in the face. My best friend took a bullet and lost his life to our girls. My girlfriend is fighting for life. All because of one stupid boy. One stupid decision.

After what seemed like hours, which were really only minutes we eventually made it to the hospital. Kim's body was giving up with fighting for life and the paramedic was desperately trying to revive her in the back of the ambulance. Doctors and nurses appeared and ushered me out of the ambulance. The paramedic had jumped onto the stretcher with Kim to continue to try revive her as they were wheeled into the Emergency department.

I followed them as quickly as I could. My head was swimming with questions.

I was made to wait outside the resuscitation room while they worked to bring Kim back. I was restless. I couldn't sit still, not while Kim is fighting for life in there. I kept pacing forwards and backwards. What if she doesn't make it? I don't think I could cope with losing both of the most important people in my life. I hope Kim doesn't let that monster win. Kim needs to pull through. She needs to keep being the fighter I know she is.

I screamed and punched the wall. I rested my head against the wall. What is going on? Why has no-one told me what is going on?

Moments later Kim was wheeled past me and into a surgery room. A nurse briefly stopped to tell me that Kim was fighting for life and her best chance would be emergency surgery to patch up some of her deeper wounds. I just hope she survives this. I need her to survive this.

A nurse came out of the surgery room and dashed past me. "Sorry"

I chased after her. "Please you must be able to tell me something!"

In a moment of great desperation I grabbed her wrist. "Please tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know" she said "They've only just taken her in and started to fix her but as soon as we can someone will come out and speak to you"

"Jack!"

I looked away from the nurse.

Milton was walking towards me with his arm draped around Donna. He was speaking to me, I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear his words. It was like my world had slowed to a turtle crawl.

"Milton, Donna Kim's been rushed into emergency surgery. All the nurses are refusing to tell me what's going on it sucks!" I screamed punching the wall again. My cheeks were burning thanks to all of my tears. I hated crying in front of my friends. "Milton I don't think I could cope if I loose Kim as well"

I don't want to live without her. She is the best person I have ever met, she always finds a way to make sure that everybody is happier before thinking of herself.

"Donna have you been checked over yet?" I asked gently.

She shook her head as Milton made her sit down. "It's not important not when..." she motioned to the surgery room.

"Donna" I said softly.

"Jerry is dead because of me Jack!" she screamed.


	14. Kim 3

"Kim? Wake up"

I opened my eyes to be blinded by a bright white light.

My eyes were adjusting to the light now. "Jerry?" I looked up at him "Where am I? I was just in the library"

As soon as I asked I realised where I was. I was in the hospital. I was in a surgery room and that was my body laying all pale on a stretcher as doctors and nurses operated on me.

I gasped "Jerry is that my body? Frank he shot me" My leg ached.

"He shot us both" Jerry smiled weakly.

"So we are both dead then?" I asked.

Jerry shook his head "No we are not both dead. I am. You aren't. So you have got an important choice to make and I am here to help you. " He snapped his fingers.

"What choice...wait how did we get here?"

We stood in the school library.

He didn't reply. "Just watch"

I gasped again, feeling sick "Jerry is that...?"

"my body bag yeah it is. This was just after they stopped Frank"

"I am so sorry" I said.

"It's okay Kim I have come to terms with it. I died saving you and Donna, the best girls I have ever known." he snapped his fingers.

A tear rolled down my cheek "Jerry seriously a graveyard?"

There was a church behind us but in front of us all I could see were graves.

Jerry laughed "Kim I am dead remember"

I went to hit him but my hand went through his head "Jerry it's not funny"

"No it's not" he agreed with me and led me inside the church "Come on let's sit, we both need to see this. Relax no-one can see us"

If we could be seen we would have stood out since everybody else was wearing black. Jack, Donna and Julie stood at the front of the church speaking to Jerry's parents. They came at sat down revealing the picture which had been hidden behind them.

I gasped again. "Jerry that's me!" I gasped pointing at my most hated picture of myself. "Jack knows I hate that picture"

"This is your chance to change this future" Jerry whispered in my ear. "Should be my funeral or yours too?

"Jerry I..."

"You know" Jerry said "Kim do you want to live?"

I didn't answer straight away. I honestly didn't know my answer. It would be easy to give up. But I want to see my friends.

"Kim if I had the choice I know what I would pick" Jerry said after a few moments.

He snapped his fingers again and we had returned to the hospital. But this time we were outside the surgery room.

Jack was pacing up and down. I could tell he was impatient. Milton was sat watching him, looking sick with worry.

"What's taking so long?" Jack complained.

"Kim's in surgery it could be a while yet before they have answers" Milton said.

"I would choose to see my friends" Jerry said.

"Jerry what about Julie and Donna? Wait... He didn't ... Did he?"

He shook his head.

I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realised I had been holding.

"He tried boy did he try but I died protecting you both. You see Donna rushed straight to you as soon as he shot you and fought to keep you alive. Frank was going to kill her for trying to help you. I jumped in front of that bullet just before it was about to hit Donna. Kim don't let my sacrifice be worthless"

My mouth dropped. "Jerry I have never heard you say those words"

Jerry smiled "I've had nothing to do since I died I've just been floating around the hospital listening in on some very awkward and difficult conversations. Let's go see Donna and Julie"

I was waiting for him to click his fingers but instead he got up and started walking. I followed him over to where Donna sat on a stretcher.

"Donna I am so sorry are you okay?"

She didn't reply.

"She can't hear you. None of them can hear or see us" Jerry said sadly. "i would give anything to have just enough time to have the change to tell her how much she really means to me. I never got the chance"

"i am sure she knows Jerry" I said, fighting back tears as I thought about what he sacrificed for me and Donna.

He looked at me right in the eyes "Kim you need to make that choice. Do you want to stay here or do you want to go home?"

"What about Julie?"

"She is a bit freaked out, still in shock but she is okay"

I nodded "Yes Jerry I want to go home and see our friends but before I do, do you have a message for them?"

He smiled "You already know" he grabbed my head before I could reply. It felt like someone was stabbing me with a thousand knives, that had been heated in a fire, in my forehead.

I was engulfed by the bright light again.

"Live Kim" Jerry whispered as I opened my eyes "Live for the two of us. My death isn't worthless"


	15. Jack 4

I have learnt something about myself that I have never realised before: I am really impatient especially when it comes to my friends. It may make me act like a tyrant or whatever but it is true, I do care about my friends. And one of them gets hurt we all get hurt.

I waited outside the surgery until Kim was wheeled out. Her surgery went well into the night so everybody else went home. I knew if I left I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway so I stayed here for my piece of mind. The doctor stopped to tell me that Kim has had some blood infection thanks to the gunshot wound to her leg. He explained that it was going to take time for Kim to heal and he was doubtful that she would ever be able to perform karate again or continue to be a cheerleader due to the damage already done. Kim is going to be devastated when she finds out. Or she is going to be motivated to prove the doctors wrong.

The doctor settled Kim into her room. "The anaesetic will wear off soon but be aware she will not be herself straight away. I will come and explain everything to her properly once its given time to wear off."

He left me alone with Kim. They had cleaned all the blood off her so now she just like she was sleeping, like this never happened. I sat holding her hand and talking about random stuff.

There was a knock at the door. A man and a woman entered brandishing FBI badges.

"Jack Brewer I'm Eric McKnight and this is my partner Sara Avery" the man introduced.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're investigating the shootings at your school. We need you to answer a few questions to help us with our investigation" Avery said.

I nodded "Sure anything to help you but can we do this outside? Kim could wake up at any moment and I would rather she didn't relive it"

"We understand" Avery said.

I reluctantly left Kim's side. As much as I didn't want her to be alone, I thought it would better than unintentionally reminding her about yesterday.

They sat on the chairs outside Kim's room. I stood, watching Kim through the small window into her room, keeping my back to them. I leaned on the glass using my arm. "What do you need to know?"

"tell us what happened"

"I don't know where to start" I answered truthfully.

"How long have you known Frank?" Avery asked.

"Four years. Kim used to practice at his dojo, on his team the Black Dragons, before I moved here. I was recruited by their rivals Wasabi Warriors to help them keep their dojo." I explained. "Ever since we won that tournament which let us keep our dojo we've had a rivalry with the Black Dragons. They have not stopped causing us trouble and Frank is their ringleader. It made it worse when Kim found out Frank was planning to do something to us and she changed to our dojo. Frank was furious with her. I think he was jealous of my friendship with Kim."

"What about yesterday? What was so different?"

I shrugged my shoulders "i guess he thought enough was enough. You see he made it clear what his feelings for Kim were. Only Kim didn't reciprocate his feelings" I sighed and turned to face the two detectives "he was always trying to get her attention, ask her out every day but we always laughed because we thought he wasn't serious about it. We thought it was a joke. Kim never felt the same way about him. But today, something was different about him but I didn't know what. I had a weird feeling but I pretty much have the same feeling each day when he approaches Kim. Kim was more confident in baiting him, she was with Donna most of the day and her confidence must have rubbed off on Kim." paused for a moment, my throat dry, I took a sip of water from a water cooler. I then returned to Kim's window to check on her. "I don't know what happened exactly in the library as I was revising with Jerry and Milton in the hall of the science labs. Suddenly gunshots rang out across the whole school. We were evacuated along with everybody else in school. We were stood outside when a bullet shattered a window in the library. That's when we realised that we couldn't see our girls standing amongst the crowd outside. We knew we had to do something to save them"

A wiped a tear back before it rolled down my cheek.

"Is there anything else?" Avery asked.

"You already know the rest" I replied "Now if that is everything than I need to get back to Kim, she was alone too long in that library"

I didn't wait for their reply. I needed to get back to Kim. I could have sworn that I saw her finger move as I replied to Avery but that was probably wishful thinking. I want her to wake up so much that my brain tricked my eyes into seeing it.

"Jack..." she croaked as I closed the door behind me. "The library, Frank, Donna, Jerry oh my god my leg" she cried.

She was having a panic attack.

I rushed over to her and grabbed her hands. "Look at me right at me that's it. Kim you are okay you are in hospital relax Frank isn't going to hurt you any time soon."

She burst into tears collapsing forward in to my arms. "Was it my fault?"


	16. Kim 4

"Was it my fault?" I cried into Jack's chest, he wrapped his arms tighter around me as I began to shake. "Am I to blame for all that chaos?"

He played with my hair. "No it's not you didn't know Frank decided on any of that, none of us could have prepared for what Frank had in store for us all. We don't blame you for any of this"

I couldn't stop crying. I guess it was the shock of everything that happened hitting me like a ton of bricks. Jerry's death. Me being shot. Julie's asthma. The blood, the nightmares. I am the reason why it all happened.

Jack was trying his best to comfort me but I was hardly paying attention to what he was saying. I kept crying into his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as he continued to play with my hair in an effort to try calm me.

"Kim?" Jack said unwrapping his arms from my body "The doctor is here to check you over so you need to let go of me now"

I couldn't move my fingers though. I didn't want him to leave me alone with a stranger. "Jack I..."

Jack smiled as he helped me "It's okay". He kissed my wrist "I'll get some drinks I'll be back in a bit"

I slowly nodded and I was left with the female doctor.

"Hi I'm Doctor Halstead I just need to check you over okay?"

I nodded.

"so do you remember what happened?" She asked as she shone an incredibly bright light into my eyes.

"I was shot. That's the only thing I remember"

"Very good" She said turning that blinding light off. She pulled the hospital sheets off my legs and undid the bandage around my thigh. "Kim as you said you were shot. The bullet grazed your thigh bone however we were able to remove it. Its healing well but I need you to know that there is a possibility that you could never train in karate again"

I swear the world stopped moving. Time slowed to a halt. I lost all my words.

"No...that can't be a possibility...its not true" I said. My heart rate was rapidly speeding up, so fast I thought it might jump out my chest. My body temperate was sky rocketing too. "You're lying"

"Kim I need you to calm down" She said holding her hands out in front of her.

I was struggling for breath, hyperventilating. I couldn't contemplate a future without karate. For me it just wasn't possible.

Jack appeared by my side, his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out or at least I couldn't hear him. He took my hand in his and began stroking it. Gradually I calmed down, forcing myself to think about him.

"...not your fault. Kim did you hear that? It wasn't your fault. You weren't to know what was going to happen. None of us know" He was sitting beside me his hand on my knee, the other still held my hand.

How can he say that for sure? None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me. I am the reason that Frank made that decision to turn psycho and attack us all. No-body else is to blame, but me. No-one else is the cause of it. I am the one who kept pushing Frank, eventually he cracked. He wasn't able to take much more and it was all because of me.

I will never be able to forget any of this. I will always be the reason why one of my closest friends is dead. Because of me we will never be able to see him again and I will never be able to change that, no matter how much I want to. And Julie and Donna, they probably need therapy because of everything they saw. They will probably suffer nightmares for the next few months and it is all because of me. Yes everything that happened is my fault, regardless of what Jack may say or even do to try convince me that I am wrong. I will never be able to stop blaming myself but I will never admit it to Jack. After all I don't think there is much need to worry him further.

Jack sighed and put his hands on my cheeks. "Kim say something...please just say anything" He pushed back my fringe which had fallen in front of my tired, sore eyes. "Kim"

I closed my eyes. I feel like I can sleep for years, but I can't right now.

"We don't blame you" he said. He was starting to annoy me now.

I ignored him. He doesn't understand, he wasn't there in the library when I was shot, he wasn't there when Frank shot the window out of library or when he was hurting Donna. I opened my eyes and looked at him straight in his eyes. "i need to see Donna and Julie. I need to apologise. I need to set it all right. I need to see for myself that they are dealing. We went through a lot in that library"

"Kim there is no..."

"Jack I have to see Donna it's important" I said grabbing his arm. "Now are you going to help me or do I need to crawl all the way to see Donna?"


	17. Donna 3

I want to go home, tuck myself in my big double comfy bed and bury myself deep into my covers so that I would never be found again. But unfortunately I was stuck here on the mental ward of the hospital. The same hospital where my best friend is having major surgery to fix her leg. The same hospital where our friends were waiting for news.

Yes I am living a nightmare. But it's my fault why I am here. I think they believe that I am insane. They assume that I want to kill myself and they are right I have thought about it. It would be much easier right? For me, yes but for my friends they would grieve more. Could I do that? Could I do that when there's already been too much grief and loss already?

No. I couldn't. I am in pain. I am in mourning but I will get through it.

My best friend was shot. My boyfriend murdered, shot dead protecting me from the bullet which would have taken my own life. Both were shot right in front of me and there was nothing I could have done to stop either of them from getting hurt. If that isn't enough to send me crazy I don't know what will.

A hand was on my shoulder. I smelt her horrible cheap knock off perfume as she breathed down my neck. "Donna its time to take your meds"

"I hate you" I snarled at the perky blonde nurse in front of me.

She smiled as if she hadn't heard my last comment. "Donna come on take your meds. Someone is coming to visit you in a little while"

Who is it? No-one has come to see me yet. All my friends were waiting for news on Kim. No-one has thought about me.

She put the pill in my hand and a cup of water in the other. I swallowed the stupid tiny pill just so she would leave me alone. I hated taking it. It made me forget Jerry and I never want to forget my guy who died saving me.

I feel like I have been serving a life sentence in here even though I have only been here since this morning.

"Donna they're here" the nurse said taking the water away.

I turned to face the door. "Kim!"

"heya sister!" she squealed as she was wheeled into my room by Jack.

"Oh my god you 're okay. I've been so worried I've had no visitors no-one was telling me anything. I thought I lost you too" I hugged her tight.

"Woah careful she's had surgery" Jack reminded me.

Kim glared at him as I let go of her "I'm okay Jack seriously you don't need to worry about me. He worries too much"

"Kim"

She sighed as she motioned to the wheelchair she sat on "i would be better if I didn't have to use this stupid thing to get around. It's going to be at least six weeks until they think I will recover and even then I may not be able to practice karate any more or be on the squad"

"Kim I'm ..."

"It's not your fault its mine I should never had baited him" Kim admitted.

"I need a favour off both of you I need you to help me escape" I whispered.

"I heard that" The nurse said.

I turned around to face her "Seriously do you need to stay here? Can't I have a private conversation?"

She shrugged her shoulders "you know the deal you are on watch right now. You can't be left alone"

I groaned "But I am not alone if Jack and Kim are here with me"

"Fine five minutes but that's all you're getting. I need to pee anyway"

"Snotty cow" I said as she closed the door behind her. "I hate her"

"She's something all right" Jack said.

Kim held my hands "Sweetie i wish that I could help you"

I shook my head, trying to force my tears back "its not too bad apart from that irritating nurse and the meds they had prescribed me the only bad thing is that I am on suicide watch 24/7"

"You're not coping?" Jack asked me.

I nodded letting my tears flow "i really miss Jerry. I miss him so much"

Kim nodded. "Me too. Jack and I miss him. I am sure that everybody else does too. Its my fault. All of this is my fault. I am so sorry. You must hate me"

I put my hand on her cheek and wiped away her tears "Don't say that. I could never hate my bestie. You didn't shoot Jerry. You didn't shoot yourself"

I could tell she was forcing herself to smile. "Jerry told me exactly the same thing"

Hang on what did she just say?

"While I was under Jerry spoke to me. It told me that it wasn't my fault and that I need to live for the both of us."

I laughed. "Are you sure that was our jerry?"

She nodded "Don't looked so shocked it was like he's grown up in just a few hours. He told me that he is sorry that he never got the chance to tell you how much you mean to them. He truly loved you."

"i loved him too" I said softly.

The door creaked open behind Kim and in walked nurse perky "Right Donna your five minutes have been and gone already. You've had more than enough time to chat"

Kim hugged me "Do as she says, the sooner you do the sooner you may be able to escape with permission."


	18. Bickle

"Let me out!" I screamed, shaking those heavy metal bars which kept me in confinement. "Let me out! I shouldn't be in here!"

"As if that'll work" he snarled from behind me. "You've tried for the past twelve hours give it up! No-one is listening. No-body cares about us in here. They aren't listening. They may be watching but they are sure as hell not listening. They don't get paid enough to care. The only way for us to get out of here is to either play nice and hope they'll let us out on good behaviour or we breakout"

"I don't play nice - you don't play nice. Don't insult me by telling me something that I already know"

"We don't play nice so that only leaves us one possible way to get out. Help me plan our escape so we can teach that bitch a lesson" he spat on the ground beside him.

I joined him sitting crossed legged on the concrete floor. I watched as he produced a plastic set of cutlery, a straw and a stone from under the bed he leaned against. "I thought you said that there is no escape from here?"

He shook his head. "I really wish that you would start playing attention. No I told you that shaking those bars wasn't going to get us anywhere" He began scratching the stone on the concrete tracing a shape in between us. "And I was right. That would be too easy if all you had to do was that then no-one would still be here"

"What are we going to do once we get out?" I asked him.

He didn't reply straight away. Is he growing tired of my questions?

"When we get out what are we going to do? We'll be on the run, we can't go on the run" I asked again.

He turned red in his face, I think I was irritating him. "stop asking stupid questions they aren't helping" he snapped as he finished drawing on the ground. He knelt beside the bed and managed to move the bed two inches by himself "I think it is here" he was messing about with the bricks behind where the bed was. He pushed one aside. "I knew it, a few are loose so they covered it with the bed"

I put my hand on his shoulder "You didn't answer me we can't go on the run! We can't escape from here, especially because they have taken away everything that is deemed sharp. We won't be able to do much without anything that's sharp"

He stood up shaking me off. "We are going to hunt down that stupid bitch and make her pay for what she has done to us. Nothing and no-one is going to get in our way until we make that bitch pay the ultimate price." he pulled the bed back to where it originally stood to hide our discovery.

"Don't you think we've put her through enough?" Maybe we are in over our heads. We've already been caught. We're stuck here in this room. No one else to talk to.

He was pacing up and down the room. "No I will tell you this again she needs to pay."

"We've had our revenge we took that stupid gun to..."

He pushed me up against the wall. "She deserves a lot worse that what we did yesterday" he told me. "Don't ever forget that! I'm helping you get your revenge you do want help don't you?"

"But Kim she...I love her!" I admitted and sighed "But I do want my revenge and we have to make it suit."

"You are wrong she never loved you." he told me. "She always laughed in your face, shot you down in front of your friends and team mates. Taunted you. She even convinced all of her friends to join in too. Don't you want to make her pay for all of that? She made your life hell, you better not ever forget or forgive her"

"Of course I do. She needs to pay and I need to get my revenge" I snarled. "And you better help me get it. You promised me that you would help me"

"BICKLE! SHUT UP IN THERE! YOU HEAR ME!" A man in a uniform rattled the bars in front of me and then walked off.

I didn't reply. I turned to face the wall, covered in plain white boring tiles. "why didn't he tell you to shut it?"

I didn't get an answer.

"Why didn't he tell you to shut it?" I repeated.

I looked around after a few moments of silence. He had vanished, let me alone to rot in this room. I looked under the bed, the bricks were still loose. A couple had blood scrapings on them. I looked at my knuckles they were scraped. Did I move those bricks myself?

Did I imagine that my dead brother was back from the dead to keep me company?

He laughed. His laughter enveloping me in darkness and I crawled into a ball. Am I crazy?

"Remember what I told you Frank. Kim needs to pay for what she did to the two of us" he whispered, only I was alone in the room.


	19. Julie 3

I sat at home with my feet up resting my feet against the edge of the coffee table as I read my book. Or at least I was trying to read it but my mind kept wandering to my friends at the hospital, mainly Kim and Donna who were stuck in there. I knew Jack had been to visit them everyday. Luckily I wasn't kept longer than a few hours on the day that it happened. Ever since though i have not slept properly, having nightmares of Frank every time I closed my eyes, he was haunting me. I felt bed that I hadn't been to visit my friends at all but at least Milton has kept me updated regularly.

I glanced at the clock, keeping my book balanced on top of my knees. I couldn't wait for Milton to come because he said he would come see Donna with me. Mother had finally left me alone so it was the perfect opportunity.

The front door opened behind me.

"I hope you are my boyfriend otherwise I should call the police" I joked putting my head back so I could see behind me.

"Ha ha you know its me" Milton said kissing the top of my head. He held out a bunch of pink roses in front of him "I'm sorry I am late Jack just called me from the hospital and I've just organised us a taxi for ten minutes. How are you?"

"Still not sleeping but I am okay what was Jack saying?" I asked. I abandoned the book on the coffee table and took the roses off him and put them in the kitchen sink while I searched for a vase.

"Kim woke up late last night" he explained. "She insisted that they went to see Donna straight away."

"That's great...wait does Kim know that she might not be able to do karate again?" I asked.

He nodded "yeah she didn't take it well. Jack kind of expected her to react like that. She had a panic attack and he was the only one to calm her down."

"Its no wonder its a lot to digest" I said. "How is she coping?"

"According to Jack she is doing okay but he did say to prepare you. Neither Kim or Donna are the same girls we know and love"

I nodded as I pulled my jacket on. "Are any of us? We've all lost Jerry, Donna is struggling and god knows how Kim is going to be. All of our lives have changed because of Frank's stupid decision. We can't change that now"

The taxi ride slower than it should have but I was really excited and eager to see Kim for myself. At least the hospital wasn't too far from my house, mind you we got stuck in traffic.

"I'm just so glad that he's locked away" I told Milton as we got out the taxi.

He hugged me "He can't hurt any of us any more"

We walked hand in hand into the hospital and somehow navigated around the maze to find Kim's cubicle.

Kim and Jack were busy talking to each other but as soon as Kim saw me she burst into tears which in effect made me cry as we gave each other the longest hug. "i was so worried about you"

"i was worried about you"

We eventually let go of each other and I realised that the guys had given us some privacy.

"i am so sorry" I said sitting down in the chair that Jack had been sat in just moments before. "i wanted to come visit yesterday but my mum's been overprotective since it happened"

Kim smiled weakly. She was a mess but I am definitely not going to tell her because she will undoubtedly worry about it. Her face is covered in scratches along with her arms. But it was Kim's leg which shocked me the most: it was swollen to about two times the size of her other leg and her thigh was completely covered with a white bandage. "my mum phone me from Australia the soonest she and dad can come back is the end of this week"

"Oh Kim" I said feeling my tears build up again.

She put her hands on top of mine "Please don't cry or worry Julie I am going to be okay and Donna is strong too we'll work through it, but tell me how are you?"

I let out a breath. "i got off lightly compared to both of you. The doctor kept me in here for a few hours just to make sure I had recovered from my asthma attack and to ensure my breathing was back to normal but then they let me go home. i still can't believe that everything has changed so quickly. Jack mentioned to Milton that you have been to visit Donna how is she?"

Kim smiled weakly "Donna is barely keeping it together right now the nurses believe that if she is left alone she will attempt suicide. It looks like they will be keeping her longer in there. She kept asking me and Jack to help her escape. She really hates it in there."

"What about you when do you think you'll be let out?" I asked.

"The doctor said tomorrow but with my parents being stuck in Australia I am not sure what is going to happen. At least once I am discharged then I can go visit her more"


	20. Kim 5

I woke up feeling that I hadn't had the regular amount of sleep. And I didn't. Last night I had non stop nightmares about him. But they were only that, nightmares. He's locked up he can't hurt any of us now and I know that but still I was spooked by them. I am haunted by Frank's face but I won't admit it to anyone.

I didn't want to open my eyes because I was already growing bored of the plain white tiles that surrounded me from the moment I open my eyes until the moment I shut them. I've only been awake really for one day, not even that. But still it feels like I have been in here way too long.

I feel as eager as Donna is to leave this place. I bet she feels as trapped as I do, but at least she can move unaided. I, on the other hand, have to wait for somebody to help me to the normally easiest of things such as washing and walking, even just sitting up.

"Knock knock"

I opened one eye. "I hope that is my boyfriend and not some creepy stalker"

"You guessed right" he said kissing the top of my head. "How are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders "I'd be better once I know when I can go home"

He sat with me, holding me in his arms as he told me about Julie's visit to Donna yesterday. Apparently as soon as she and Milton left they went straight up to see Donna and it went great.

"Were they okay?"

"Milton said they were soon laughing at things he didn't understand"

"I miss both of them it's going to take some time for us all to recover" I said. "I can't wait to go home. Wait I've got a great idea, you can help me to escape"

He laughed "you are sounding like Donna"

"I know how she feels now. Its so claustrophobic in here"

He shook his head "Milton told me that she is doing okay even though she doesn't seem to be coping. She is still under suicide watch so its probably not helping her recover being watched all the time. The nurses told him she's been happier when she's had you and Julie to visit."

I closed my eyes resting my head on his shoulder "that's so nice. Jack you should whisk me away"

"Maybe I will but first you have to do what the doctor orders"

I scowled "Why is there always a catch?"

Jack didn't reply.

"Kim the doctor is here to check you over" Jack said.

I woke up to him playing with my hair. I opened my eyes slowly "i can't believe that I dozed off"

"Don't worry it's normal after going through something traumatic, especially with injuries like yours" The doctor explained as Jack helped me to sit up. "The night nurse told me that you were struggling last night I asked her to check on you more because of your head injury, this may be a daft question but how are you feeling?"

"Apart from tired I am okay its just uncomfortable with my leg being practically useless" I replied.

The doctor nodded. "okay well let's take a look at it"

I didn't say anything. I was too busy looking away. i don't need to see the scar of where Frank's bullet hit my skin. I will never forget that moment.

"Its healing just as we hoped" The doctor said.

"So when can I get out of here?" I asked her as she shone a bright light into my eyes. I don't think I could have hidden my excitement if I tried.

The doctor smiled "Jack told me that your parents are in Australia"

I nodded. "Yeah what's that got to do with it?"

"With you still being a minor, under 16 then we need signed consent from parents before we can discharge you. When are they due to return?"

"I spoke to Kim's mum when Kim was in surgery yesterday she was hoping to catch an earlier flight today or at the latest tomorrow. They are due back on Monday."

"I can't spend all weekend in here" I moaned.

"Well its a good job we managed to catch an earlier flight then" Mum said. She and dad stood at the door.

I burst into tears "Mum I'm sorry I've ruined your holiday"

"No you haven't it was Frank Bickle who spoilt it" Dad said as they both gave me the biggest of hugs.

"Kim you've been shot" Mum was tearing up.

"I know but mum I'm okay I just want to go home"

"When can she?" Dad asked.

"As long as Kim masters the crutches then she may go tomorrow but one of you needs to sign the discharge papers" she said. She left the room.

"How was the holiday mum?" I asked, wanting to speak about anything else.

The doctor reappeared at the door "I'm sorry Kim but the police need to speak to you"

"Hi Kim I'm Detective McKnight, I have something to tell you Frank Bickle has escaped from the Young Offenders Unit. We think he is going to come after you"


	21. Jack 5

Kim didn't say a word. She didn't react, she didn't move. For a few moments I thought that she had stopped breathing again.

"Two days you had him for two days! Couldn't you make sure he wasn't able to escape!" Kim's mum was pacing the room. She was on the verge of tears. I could tell she was trying to bite them back like Kim does every time she wants to be strong.

"How did you let him escape?" Kim's dad was growing bright purple.

DS McKnight held his hands up in the air "Mr Crawford please calm down this isn't helping your daughter. I am truly sorry every precaution we could think of we took to ensure that Frank was not able to escape. I don't know how he managed it but he found away around it. We have all available sources out to search for him. Please rest assured that all our efforts will be focused on finding him"

"Rest? How can we rest knowing that lunatic is on the loose?" Kim's mum cried, sitting beside Kim's bed. She took Kim's hand in hers "Oh darling please say something"

Still Kim was frozen like a statue. I was getting more worried about her now and so were her mum and dad who were trying to entice their daughter to say something.

"He murdered my best friend. He shot Kim. He hurt Donna mentally so much that she is stuck upstairs in the mental ward under suicide watch. We have to find him. He has to pay for what he has put us all through" I reminded everyone. I was hoping my comment would make Kim flinch or blink or anything to let me know she is okay. Still I had no luck. Its like Kim had shut herself to the world. But I am persistent I will keep trying soon Kim will realise that I will not stop asking her.

DS McKnight nodded. "Again I am truly sorry for the hurt he caused. I will keep you all updated with the search. In the meantime I will leave hospital security at your door. I am placing Kim under twenty four hour protection until we apprehend Bickle"

"How long will that be for? How long will it take them to find him?" Kim's mum asked once McKnight left.

I somehow managed to convince the Crawfords to leave me and Kim alone but it took some persuading. As I expected they were highly reluctant to leave their daughter so soon after that news which changed everything but I told them Kim hadn't eaten much or drunk much at all today, so they left believing that they would be helping more by getting her something to eat and drink.

"Kim its just us two now" I said "You don't have to be strong around me. Please do something or say anything to let me know that you are okay"

Kim smiled, laughing "Was that a joke?"

It was hard to read her face now that she is laughing. It felt like ages since I had last seen even though it was really only a few days ago. I had expected her to anger maybe even sadness but definitely not laughing.

"It must be a joke" She said once she had regained her composure "There's no way he could have escaped"

"That's what McKnight seemed to think" I said playing with Kim's hair "Sorry Kim"

She ran her fingers through her scalp holding back her hair "Jack how did this all happen?"

Truthfully I couldn't really give her an answer. The only person who knows is Frank and he is on the loose. Nobody knows where he is. He could be anywhere and I guess we have to find a way to live with that until we find him.

I rested my head on hers "They'll find him eventually"

The Crawfords returned with a tray full of food and drink from the canteen.

"Sorry we didn't know what you wanted so we got a little bit of everything" Kim's mum said.

Kim pushed the tray away. "i'm not hungry"

"Oh angel please eat something we are worried about you" her dad said.

Kim shook her head "me eating food isn't going to help the police find Frank"

"Honey you won't be much help anyway" Kim's mum said. "You only have one job and that is to recover"

"no I need to help them. We have no idea where Frank is, he could be lurking outside the hospital watching me" Kim said. "No one can stop him not without knowing where he is hiding"

"Sweetie"

"Mum!" Kim snapped.

Her mum looked like Kim had slapped her in the face. "Honey I..."

"...Its true though Frank could be anywhere. He could be planning something worse. Frank will be desperate for revenge. I don't think anyone will be able to stop him. We weren't able to stop him at the school what makes us think we can stop him now?"

"You can't think like that" I said putting my palms on her cheeks. "Let everyone else worry about Frank. I know you are going to find that difficult but desist and let everyone look after you. The quicker you recover you sooner you can be back on your feet."


	22. Bickle2

"come on" he barked "We shouldn't hang about. The less people who see us the better"

"I'm cold" I shivered as he led me down the breezy street. Because of our unlikely escape we had stupidly left all of our stuff at the prison so I am stuck wearing the dress that they forced me to wear. I must admit though that breathing fresh air shouldn't feel this great but I didn't have the luxury while inside. It was too stale, unhealthy, sickly even.

I grabbed his shoulder to slow him down. "I need to take this off"

It wasn't quite dark enough for us to blend in without being seen. People were staring at us.

"Soon" He shook me off and kept walking.

"How come they didn't make you change?" I asked running to keep up with him.

He still kept walking, ignoring my pleads to stop. He was getting angry with me. It wasn't hard. It was easy for me to annoy most people without meaning to.

"This isn't comfy!" I almost snapped. I wanted him to stop or even slow down, just something to give my lungs a break. He still kept walking though, he didn't even show signs of slowing down. Where does he get his energy from? I have no other choice but to follow him wherever he goes. I have no idea where we are right now or what we should be doing next.

He seemed to know what we're going to do next even though I know that if I ask him he probably won't answer me. I guess I will find out soon though.

"Will you find me some better clothes?" I asked. I still feel naked in this stupid gown. I thought rewording it may provide an answer however it still fell short. Charming I'm talking to myself.

My feet are screaming bloody murder. I'm finding it harder and harder to try to keep up with him.

"Can we stop!" I shouted at him. I was getting fed up. I couldn't take it any more. "I need a break!"

All the people around us stopped, all of them staring at me like I am some show/entertainment.

He stopped suddenly, making me walk into him. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked rubbing my head. My temper was rising like a volcano's lava. Why isn't he talking to me? He did for the last few days ever since I decided to take that gun into school.

"They're all looking at you!" he said.

The ground was spinning underneath my feet. I grabbed my head and looked down to stop it. "Make It Stop!" I screamed at him, trying to grab him.

People were shouting all around us. I couldn't make sense of any of it.

He shook me off him. "i can't! You did this!"

"You did it too. We did it together!"

He shook his head. Or at least I think he did the ground hasn't stopped spinning yet.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He didn't reply. He was laughing again. He was leaning against a wall trying to prop himself up he was laughing that much. "you're too much!"

Finally the ground stopped spinning.

"What does that mean?" I asked again.

"I am not real you did this all yourself"

"You're lying" I said.

"Why would I lie? I am the only person who tried to help you get out of this hole you keep digging yourself deeper in" he snapped.

"Excuse me are you okay?" a man approached us.

He stopped laughing and glared at me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to make him angry.

He nodded, as usual taking control. "Yeah we're good"

The man didn't move. He stood next to me waiting.

"We're okay" I said.

I turned back to to him. He had gone. He left me. He promised me he wasn't going to leave me. Why did he leave me?

"We? It's only you mate" the man said.

"there was a man stood there. Right there a few minutes ago" I said pointing to where he had stood.

"sorry mate but you're alone there's no one else here but me and you" the man said

"No!" I screamed wrapping my arms around my head.

"Mate you need to calm down! We can talk this through" the man was saying to me. He was trying to stay close but I could tell he didn't want to be too close.

I ran away from him. I stopped every single person who was around asking if they had seen him. But every single time I got the same answer. I was alone. No-one else could see him.

"He is real. He was just here!" I screamed in all their faces. "I know he is real! I saw him. I touched him! I am not lying!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks "He was just here. He's always been here for me"

"All right sunshine" Someone grabbed me from behind. I kicked out and tried to fight against it but I felt a pinch in my arm and my eye lids slid closed before I could think of what to do next.


End file.
